Woodyladdin
SuperWhyMovies spoof of Aladdin By OlieFan360 Cast: * Woody (Toy Story) as Aladdin * Jessie (Toy Story 2) as Princess Jasmine * Stuart Little (as an extra with Margalo) (Stuart Little Series) as Genie * Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) as Jafar * Elmo (Sesame Street (Season 30)) as Iago * Bullseye (Toy Story 2) as Abu * Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) as The Magic Carpet * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah * Wallace (with Gromit as an extra) (Wallace and Gromit) as Sultan * Firebird (Fantasia 2000) as The Cave of Wonders * Link (The Legend of Zelda) as Razoul * Soldier Ants (Antz) as Razoul's Guards * Sonic (Sonic) as Gazeem the Theif * Moose a moose (Noggin) as Pedder * Prince, a Nutcracker (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) as Prince Achmed * Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) as Omar; Melon Seller * Gloomius-Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) as Farouk; Apple Seller * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Old Jafar * Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) as Elephant Abu * Matida as Woman at the Window * Madeline, Miss Bunny and Bluebelle (Bambi) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin * Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) as Three Balcony Harem Girls * Mulan as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother * Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Necklace Man and Woman * Annie as Fat Ugly Lady * Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) as Two Hungry Children * Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Pot Seller * Hermilch (A Bug's Life) as Nut Seller * Franics (A Bug's Life) as Necklace Seller * Slim (A Bug's Life) as Fish Seller * Oogtar (Super Mario World) as Fire Eater * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Boy wanting an apple * Blue (Blue's Clues) as 'Laddie'; Dog Geine * Pikachu (Pokemon) as Rabbit Geine * Mr. Dragon (Sesame Street) as Dragon Geine * Cinderella, Anastasia and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls * Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Iago with Jasmine's Voice * Merlin Goat (The Sword in the Stone) as Sheep Genie * Olaf (Frozen) as Genie with Pinocchio's Head * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Camel Abu * Stallion Donkey (Shrek 2) as Horse Abu * Duck (Little Bear) as Duck Abu * Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) as Ostrich Abu * Meeko (Pocahontas) as Turtle Abu * Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Car Abu * Fievel (An American Tail) as Parade Leader Genie * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Old Man Genie * Young Bambi (Bambi) as Little Boy Genie * Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Fat Man Genie * Giraffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as 75 Golden Camels * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry * Birds (Bambi) as 53 Purple Peacoks * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host June * Stallions (Spirit The Stallion of the Cimarron) as Exotic-Type Mammals * Balto as Loeperd Genie * Young Ronno (Bambi 2) as Goat Genie * Pocahontas (Pocahontas) as Harem Genie * Monkeys (Jumanji) as 95 White Persian Monkeys * Elephants (Tarzan) as 60 Elephants * Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as Llamas * Bears (Brother Bear) and Lionesses (The Lion King) as Bears and Lions * Scat Cat's Band (The Aristocats) as Brass Bands * Dogs (Hotel For Dogs) as 40 Fakirs * Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King), Balto and his Sled Dog Team (Balto) as Cooks and Bakers * Raccoons (Brother Bear) as Birds that 'warble on key' * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield * Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Super-Spy Genie * Alex (Madagascar) as Teacher Genie * Percy (Pocahontas) as Table Lamp Genie * Thumper (Bambi) as Bee Genie * Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Submarine Genie * Snoopy (Peanuts) as One Snooty of Flamingos * The Mouse King (Barbie in the Nutcraker) and the Bird (A Bug's Life) as Gigantic Genie * Young Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah Cub * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion Of Cimarron) as Toy Abu * Adult Ronno (Bambi) as Snake Jafar * Ants (A Bug's Life) as Cheerleader Genies * Van Pelt (Jumanji) as Genie Jafar Gallery Sheriff_Woody.png|Woody as Aladdin Jessie.png|Jessie as Princess Jasmine Category:OlieFan360 Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof